The Salem Ripper
by Crazy Wesley
Summary: A blissful autumn in Salem is "cut short" when an ominous hooded figure with a deadly agenda starts trimming down the population of the town one by one. Someone in Salem has a dark secret that they are willing to kill for. Hearts will be broken and souls torn apart in this old-fashioned slasher mystery. Contains adult situations and depictions of violence.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE: The Mind of a Murderer **

_Salem. _

_What a nice little town. _

_It's sad how much I've really come to hate this place. _

_I wanted to like it here. I really did. I tried to make everything work out for myself. _

_I tried to make friends. I tried to do my best, yet still...I get no credit. _

_It's no matter. Nobody knows about me or what I've become. _

_No one would guess what lurks beneath me within my utmost core. The core of being that has become so jaded by the many injustices of this town. _

_I am laughing out loud as I am thinking to myself. Laughing loudly. They've all done this to me. All of them. No one in this forsaken place deserves any mercy. They certainly don't deserve it after everything they've all done. _

_Ahhh how the warm hearth of this fireplace feels so good on this chilling september evening. I have to bring my plan into action. What better time than now to begin? _

_I will bring this town to its knees. I will have my delicious revenge. _

_I can practically feel it now. This impulse has become almost irresistible._

_There is only one answer to the rage that is torturing me. _

_I will commit my first act of murder. _

_I will break the deepest of all taboos. _

_I will not find guilt, not anxiety and not fear, but freedom. _

_Anything and anyone that stands in my way can be swept away by the simple act of annihilation:_

**_Murder._**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: Don't Open the Door**

_**Monday, September 9th** _

Jennifer Horton sat at her desk immensely frustrated. The amount of work she had lately was astronomical. She looked at the pile of papers on her desk and let out an audible sigh.

Her assistant Theresa looked up from her desk and looked Jennifer right in the eyes. Theresa hated Jennifer. Jennifer was just like the rest of her family. Always on her case, always pissing her off and always in the way.

"Something wrong Jennifer?" Theresa asked as she tried not to smirk at Jennifer's misfortune.

"Yes, actually. Can you go make copies of these for me? I would greatly appreciate it." Jennifer said as she picked up a fairly large stack of papers in a manilla envelope and reached out into the air as if to hand them to an invisible person.

"Sure thing Jennifer" Theresa replied as she walked over to Jennifer's desk and did her best to feign politeness. She picked up the the manilla envelope and left the office to go to the copy room.

_"_Stupid bitch" Theresa muttered under her breath as she made her way to the copy room and out of sight.

Jennifer nervously tapped her fingers on her desk. She was thinking of Daniel Jonas again.

"Stop it Jennifer." She scolded herself.

Jennifer and Daniel were on yet another one of their infamous on again off again break ups. She hated it. She wanted badly to be with Daniel, but at the same time she just couldn't justify it with how much JJ's behavior was improving. If only she could have both. Memories of her and Daniel continually and rapidly flooded her mind. Images of Daniel playing with Parker flashed before her. Jennifer shook her head.

Jennifer sat staring off into space for a good ten or so minutes before she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Jennifer beckoned.

It was Jennifer's nemesis Anne Milbauer. Anne looked particularly gorgeous today. Her hair was full of volume and radiated off of her distinguished looks.

"What is it Anne?" Jennifer asked in a clearly irritated tone.

"Awww, what's wrong Jenn? Something got you down?" Anne gloated.

"That's none of your business, now what do you want?" Jennifer shot back.

"Looks like someone woke up cranky. Is it your wonderful Dr. Jonas? Say what's with you two? Are you ever going to make up your mind? One minute together, the next you're not." Anne smirked.

"I really am not in the mood for this today, Anne." Jennifer sighed. She glared into Anne's eyes. Anne was glaring right back.

"Suit yourself. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to need those copies as soon as possible. Preferably by the end of today." Anne demanded.

"I just sent to Theresa to make copies. I'll have her bring them to you when she's done. Now if that's everything, I have work to do." Jennifer said as she looked away from Anne and acted like she was looking at a document on her desk. She just wanted Anne to disappear. If not just now, but forever. She knew that would never happen though. Anne would never let up on her.

"Ok then. Just make it snappy. Some of us run around this hospital doing work instead of sitting at desks all day. I'll leave you to your work. I know how "busy" you are." Anne said trying to get a reaction out of Jennifer.

"Bye Anne." Jennifer said dismissively.

Anne left the office trying her absolute hardest not to laugh. That woman drove her insane. She would give anything to see her fail. She couldn't wait for the day when the almighty Jennifer Horton failed at something.

* * *

It was 11:00 p.m. and Jennifer was still awake in her living room. Abigail was asleep in her room and J.J. was "studying" with friends. Jennifer turned off the television show she was watching. She was growing increasingly drowsy. She made the decision to get ready for bed.

After changing into her pajamas and performing her nightly routine she turned off her lights and climbed into bed. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep she hoped. Her brain was simply too tired to deal with anything else.

Just as Jennifer climbed into bed the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Jennifer thought to herself. She climbed out of bed as the doorbell rang a couple more times. The ringing then suddenly stopped. Abigail appeared in the hallway in a groggy state.

"What's going on?" Abigail said still half asleep.

"I'm not sure. Wait. I think I forgot to give JJ the key to the door. It's probably him. Go back to sleep sweetheart. I'll let him in." Jennifer said.

"Ok. Night mom." Abigail replied in a zombie like trance as she waltzed back to her room and returned to sleep almost immediately.

Jennifer walked downstairs and turned the living room light on. She walked to the front door, opened it and then started talking aloud: "JJ I'm so sorry, I..."

No one was at the door. It was dead silent.

"Hello?" Jennifer called. "Is anyone there?" She questioned aloud.

There was no response. Just the rustling of leaves against the earth. The eerie silence started to overwhelm Jennifer. She immediately shut the door and locked it. She could feel her heart start to beat fast. Who on earth would ring the doorbell at this hour and just disappear? Was it a prank?

Jennifer moved to the living room windows and peered outside. Nothing. No one. All there was to see were the golden autumn trees outside her house. Jennifer nervously walked from the living room to the kitchen. She tried to assure herself that it was probably just a prank.

She poured herself a glass of water and drank it quickly. Sweat was forming on her forehead.

"Get a grip Jennifer." She said to herself.

Suddenly, Jennifer dropped the glass in horror as she looked up. The glass shattered to pieces on the floor beside her. The back door was wide open. Jennifer felt the fear coming on. Her nerves shot out panic signals throughout her entire body.

Jennifer immediately ran to the door and quickly shut it. When Jennifer turned around she screamed. Loud.

Standing in front of her was a hooded figure. A terrifying figure. Dressed in an entirely black hooded outfit with black leather gloves. Jennifer couldn't make out the face of the person underneath the outfit. There was one thing for sure she could see though...the large butcher knife grasped in the figure's right hand.

Jennifer instinctively raised her hands in the air to shield her face and screamed "PLEASE GOD NO!"

The figure raised the knife into the air slashed Jennifer's left palm. The figure then raised the knife again started stabbing continuously into Jennifer's body. The crimson blood poured out onto the white tiled floor, completely contrasting it.

"Please. Don't. Please." Jennifer managed to utter.

The figure raised the knife one final time and brought the knife down hard through the right side of her face. Jennifer quickly fell to the ground. Dead.

"Mom! Are you ok? Mom!" Abigail said as she ran downstairs. She stormed into the kitchen and screamed in absolute horror at the sight of the carnage in front of her. Abigail immediately turned around to run.

The figure quickly removed the butcher knife from Jennifer and followed Abigail in a vast pursuit. Abigail had only made it to the front door when she was struck in the spine by the piercing blow of the ten inch butcher knife. She immediately collapsed to the floor to her death.

The figure looked down at Abigail. The large butcher knife was protruding from her back. The figure reached down and slowly removed the knife from Abigail.

"Two down." The figure whispered.

The shadowy figure left as quietly as it had appeared. Into the darkest of night.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Right Here Waiting For You **

_**Friday, September 13th **_

Chloe Lane looked intensely into her vanity mirror as she perfectly applied lipstick to her supple lips. She smacked her lips together and then put her lipstick back in her expensively glamorous Prada purse. She again looked intently into the mirror to make sure that her hair looked perfect. Her jet black hair glistened in the light and looked flawless with her radiant olive skin. She stood up from her vanity and looked one last time into the mirror just to be sure. Chloe had to remind herself that she was beautiful. The many years of being bullied in school still lingered a bit in her mind.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, she picked up her phone and purse and left her apartment. It was Friday night and that meant it was time for her and Anne Milbauer to kick back a few margaritas and make fun of the women of Salem.

* * *

After stopping at a couple different bars, Anne had become quite intoxicated to the point where she began making knock knock jokes about Jennifer's death. Chloe made sure that she took a taxi home safely. Chloe made the decision to make her way to the Brady pub to get pizza alone before she returned home.

Chloe walked into the pub and immediately ordered pizza as she was starving. As she was sitting at her table she briefly stopped to wonder if it was a bad decision. She was always obsessed with her weight. She then stopped and reminded herself that she was allowed to treat herself to pizza and that she wasn't going to suddenly get fat over night.

"Well, look who it is." Chloe heard a voice behind her say. She turned around to see Kate Roberts.

"What do you want Kate?" Chloe said as she rolled her eyes blatantly.

"Can't a girl say hello without getting her head chewed off?" Kate remarked.

"Not when it's someone who tried to poison you to death." Chloe said.

"Still holding a grudge I see." Kate said as she walked around to move in front of Chloe instead of behind her chair.

"Just a little bit" Chloe said sarcastically. She pulled out her pocket mirror and looked into it to make it clear to Kate that she didn't care to even hear what she had to say.

"Well my dear, now that you're back in Salem, you better get used to seeing me because I'm sure as you know, I have plenty of influence here that will keep your snarky little ass in line" Kate said as she crossed her arms.

"Thanks. I'll have to keep that in mind in case I ever accidentally run into you in a nursing home or a bingo parlor." Chloe giggled at her own joke.

"Very funny you little tramp." Kate shot back.

"I thought so. Old tramp." Chloe smiled deviously.

Kate simply laughed and walked back to back to her table to finish the remainder of her drink. Chloe did the same with her pizza.

It was too bad that what one of the women didn't know is that she was going to die before they made it back home tonight.

* * *

It was already very dark out when Kate left the pub. She had parked a few blocks down the street to encourage herself to stay active and walk more. The street Kate was walking on was completely and utterly silent except for the sound of her shoes against the sidewalk.

She was beginning to feel a bit nervous about the eeriness of the silence. She turned around to make sure no one was behind her.

No one was there.

She started to walk a little faster as she started thinking about the brutal murder of Jennifer Horton and Abigail a few days prior. It was a very unsettling feeling. The police had found no fingerprints, or anything at the scene of the crime apart from the mangled bodies of Jennifer and Abigail.

Kate started breathing heavier and heavier and picked up her pace to a power walk. She constantly reassured herself that she had nothing to worry about. Faster and faster she walked. Her shoes making the same continuous rhythm on the ground beneath her.

Her car was finally in dim sight. The spot she had parked in was almost completely pitch black. Kate pressed the unlock button on her keys and headed towards the car.

She was almost to her car when a figure from behind grabbed her shoulder. Kate turned around and froze.

"Excuse me miss, you dropped this" said a strikingly attractive young man with blond hair.

"Oh Jesus. You scared me. Thank-you so much young man." Kate said as she took back her clutch from him when he extended his hand out to her.

"Not a problem. You look a little spooked. You all right?" the blond man asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just the late night shivers with the recent murder and all." Kate said as she gripped her clutch.

"I know what you mean. Would you like me to escort you back to your car?" the young man asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine, my car is right there." Kate said as she pointed to it.

"OK, well, you have a good night miss..." The young man paused.

"Kate." She replied as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Brent. You have a great night ma'am." Brent smiled and shook her hand.

As Brent walked off into the opposite direction, Kate breathed a heavy sigh. What a generous young gentleman she thought to herself as she walked forward and opened her car door. She put her clutch in the seat next to her and put her keys in the ignition and abruptly stopped.

She looked up in her rearview mirror and gasped when she saw the hooded figure pop up from the back seat behind her.

There was a shiny object in the figure's hand. It was a large pair of scissors. Kate didn't even have time to react.

With one gloved hand the figure covered Kate's mouth to prevent her from screaming. With the other hand the figure quickly raised the scissors into the air and with one brutal motion, stabbed Kate through the right eyeball. Blood drained continuously out from Kate's eye as the killer held the scissors in place, digging farther back into her eye socket. Kate struggled briefly before the scissors pierced her brain and she slumped forward onto the steering wheel to her death.

The hooded figure removed the scissors and momentarily paused to observe their work. Kate's right eye was gone to a red pulp. The killer pulled out a cloth and wiped the scissors clean.

"Happy Friday the thriteenth, Kate" the ripper whispered to the lifeless body.

Making sure that no one else was around, the figure exited the car and blended back into the utmost blackness of the night.

The ripper thought about all the carnage that was yet to come.

It had only just begun.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: You Light Up My Life**

**_Thursday, September 26th _**

It was a cool and peaceful autumn day in Salem, but that didn't matter. The entire town itself was immensely full of fear. It had only been two weeks since Kate Roberts body had been found in her car that was parked in downtown Salem. A mere days before that Jennifer Horton and her daughter Abigail were found butchered in their own home. It appeared that no one in the town was safe anymore.

People began looking over their shoulders, checking the backseats of their cars, double checking their doors and windows, and keeping the lights on. The local media was having an absolute wet dream over the ordeal. Speculation about the murders being connected was rampant, but the police could find no evidence that the murders were connected yet. No one was able to stop talking about it.

While all of this was running through her mind, Nicole Walker stopped to get an iced coffee at the local coffeehouse. She thought to herself how much she needed some caffeine in her system before she headed off to her job as a secretary at the church.

Nicole ordered her drink and then patiently moved aside. She glanced around the room to see if there would be cause for trouble. People were always bound to run into each other in Salem and butt heads, it was quite common.

"No Kristen DiMera, no Sami Brady, and no Victor Kiriakis. Thank god." Nicole thought to herself.

Nicole picked up her iced coffee when it was ready and then stopped for a moment when she turned around. Seated at a table by the door was a mother with her newborn baby. The mother had the baby cradled in her arms as she made silly faces at the child. Nicole forced a smile to her face even though the sight was extraordinarily painful to her. Why couldn't she be so lucky? Why her? Memories of the agonizingly painful miscarriages she endured flooded her mind. Nothing in her life had ever brought such a rooted sensation of torment. All she ever wanted was a child of her own.

Nicole finally allowed herself to come back into the real world as she pushed open the door to leave the coffeehouse. As she headed in the direction of the church she wiped the droplets of tears that had begun to run down her face.

* * *

Eric Brady sat at his desk reading his bible. He was preparing for the following Sunday's sermon. He had been so busy with other endeavors that he had forgotten to prepare a sermon. His brain was particularly cloudy today, which certainly was not helping his ability to find useful passages to use in the sermon.

The last two Sundays had a higher attendance than usual; most likely due to the recent murders Eric figured. The overwhelming amount of grief was very evident. Eric had the extraordinary gift to spot grief as well as comfort those who were afflicted by it. Eric finally decided that the topic of the community remaining united together would be most fitting.

The door to Eric's office opened and Nicole walked in. She set her purse and coat down and immediately sat down at her desk.

"Good morning Nicole, how are you today?" Eric asked.

"Been better, but glad to be at work to get things off my mind." Nicole replied.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?" Eric questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"Just the usual, two people I know were brutally murdered and no one has a clue who did it." Nicole sarcastically said.

"It's horrid isn't it? Only the lord knows what drives people to commit such heinous acts. We cannot let the actions of others consume us. We must trust that this person will be brought to justice soon." Eric said as he tried to ease Nicole's mind.

"Well, I hope they catch this fucker too." Nicole replied.

"Nicole!" Eric exclaimed.

"Oops. Language again. Sorry. You know me, sometimes I just speak my mind."

"That you do." Eric sighed.

"Well, I'm going to get right to work, there's a lot to do today." Nicole said.

"There sure is. I have a sermon to prepare and then this evening I have confession duty."

* * *

It had begun to get darker earlier and earlier every night, as if coinciding with the recent carnage. The church looked particularly gothic and ominous at this time in the evening. Confession night had gone as usual for Eric, the usual sin being confessed was adultery. Eric had dealt with helping others with this sin many times during confession. He had almost rehearsed exactly what to say.

It was nearing the end of confession when Eric heard the footsteps of another person heading towards the booth. The figure then entered and seated themselves as normal.

"What brings you to seek the console of the lord?" Eric asked.

"I have sinned greatly Father. I have committed an atrocious act." The voice on the other side said in a dark whisper.

"He who seeks forgiveness shall find it. What troubles you?" Eric questioned.

"I have taken the lives of three people...and I loved every second of it" The voice whispered followed by a disturbing laughter.

Eric froze in terror. This had to be a prank. There was no way that this could be the actual person responsible for the murders. Eric was unsure of what to do. His ultimate oath was to the lord to keep secrecy, but the lives of others were at risk if this were serious. Eric decided to continue with the confession.

"Murder is a heinous sin. Are you certain that you have committed such an act?" Eric questioned the figure.

"Oh yes. I killed them all. I watched the life drain from their bodies and reveled in it."

"You must turn yourself into the police. If you seek salvation and forgiveness from the lord and others then you must be honest in the crimes you have committed." Eric replied.

"Who said I was finished?" The voice snarled.

Eric again froze in absolute horror. He was entirely unsure of how to respond. At that very moment Eric heard the figure leave the confession booth. Eric sat silently debating what to do. Should he call the police? What would he tell them? He had not seen the person. He wasn't even sure of the gender of the figure due to the low and harsh whisper that the figure used.

As Eric sat contemplating he heard a dripping noise. A sound of liquid pouring. Eric looked down at his feet and noticed a liquid pouring into the confession booth. Then he sniffed the air. Gasoline. Just as he smelled the gasoline he felt more gasoline begin to pour on him.

Eric quickly stood up and opened the door to the confessional and stopped when he looked up.

In front of him he saw the hooded figure with a lit match in their right gloved hand. To the other side of the figure was an empty container of gasoline. Before Eric could say or do anything the figure tossed the match at Eric's feet which were standing in a puddle of gasoline.

Eric yelled in agony as the flames began to consume him entirely. The burning sensation was beyond any kind of pain he could imagine a human enduring. His flesh began to burn all over, sending signals of extreme pain everywhere. As he struggled to run he could feel his flesh melting away and his bones begin to expose themselves. As he dashed for the exit he fell. His fall ignited the carpet and the pews around him, dousing the sanctuary in flames.

In his final moments before becoming a mere pile of tarred flesh and bones he saw the hooded figure outside the sanctuary door looking down at him...watching him fade into his death.


End file.
